


Shrouded in Sunlight

by being_alive



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: When Tilla wakes up, sunlight is shining through the windows of her apartment, the birds are singing in the trees outside, and Maxima is draped across her.
Relationships: Maxima quo Priscus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	Shrouded in Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I think I have my ships figured out, here comes Maxima ~~for all of his five seconds of screentime, but I digress~~.

When Tilla wakes up, sunlight is shining through the windows of her apartment, the birds are singing in the trees outside, and Maxima is draped across her. The weight of him is heavy but not unbearable, long legs tangled with her own and his head nestled against her chest. His hair, unbound from its usual knot, falls over his shoulders and tickles the bare skin of her breasts. She raises one hand and gently passes a finger across the surface of his third eye and then rests her palm on the back of his head. 

She strokes downwards and then repeats the motion, humming as her fingers pass over the soft strands of his hair. He cracks open one eye to look at her, and her breath catches in her throat at the way the sunlight beaming through the window illuminates the lavender of his iris and the shine of his eyelashes.

"Good morning," she says, softly, ignoring the way her heart pounds in her chest. She and Maxima are just friends, she reminds herself, albeit friends that spend a disproportionate amount of time in bed together. They had agreed even before her time on the First that this was all they could ever be, but even so she can't shake the sinking feeling that this is a line that they've already crossed.

"'Tis a good morning indeed," Maxima says in return, voice still thick with sleep, and turns his head slightly to press a kiss to the side of one of her breasts. His stubble, both new overnight growth and what he already had on his chin, scrapes against her skin, but she doesn't mind the feeling overmuch. He shifts slightly, legs slipping over hers, and she can feel then that another part of him has awoken as well. Heat pools low within her at the realization, and she shifts slightly as well, to be able to feel him better.

"Someone is certainly happy to see me," she says, teasingly, hand still passing over his hair. He makes a contented noise as he replies, "Always."

Her gentle passes turn to a tug, and without warning Maxima reaches down to her hips and rolls so that she is the one on top now. Sometimes she forgets that he had been a soldier before defecting from Garlemald for Ala Mhigo, but it's moments like this that remind her of the strength his lanky frame truly bears. Tilla leans in to press her lips to his, but just briefly, before turning her attention to the skin just below his jaw. His neck is littered with fading red and purple marks, and she decides then that he could do with another one.

"You certainly seem to enjoy leaving your mark upon me," Maxima remarks, sounding more awake now, and tilts his head to the side to allow her better access.

"Perhaps I do," she whispers, and sucks another mark a few ilms lower than the previous ones. A small groan escapes Maxima at the feeling, and she can feel his cock twitch against her thigh. 

With a smile, she begins to make her way downwards. Her fingers brush through the dark hair on his chest, flicking briefly over his nipples, before continuing downwards until she reaches the trail of hair leading from his navel to the top of his waistband. His cock strains underneath the thin fabric of his smalls, a slight but growing spot of wetness already appearing on the front. She hooks her thumbs in the waistband and pulls them off of him. When they hit his ankles, Maxima kicks them off and she returns to her former place between his thighs.

Tilla presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh, right next to the small purple mark she'd left on him the previous day, and works her way upwards. She presses a kiss just off to the base of his cock, the hair there tickling at her lips before she turns her attention fully to the hard length of him. One of his hands comes to rest on the back of her head, long fingers tangling in the strands of her Light-whitened hair, as she takes the head of his cock into her mouth. He moans unabashedly as she licks and sucks at him, grip tightening in her hair, though not quite to the point of pain. 

Tilla can still remember the first time she did this for him, as fast and rushed as it had been, as she dropped to her knees and sucked him off in some back alleyway in the Ala Mhigan Quarter. He'd come down her throat with a fist pressed to his mouth and her jaw had ached pleasantly for hours afterwards from the width of him. Now, she's done this enough times that she doesn't ache except in more pleasurable ways. She takes him in deeper, wrapping her hand around what she doesn't fit in her mouth and uses the other to play idly with his testes.

When he gives a sudden sharp tug to her hair, she stops and pulls away with a _pop_.

"As fantastic as that felt, I would prefer to not finish just yet," Maxima explains, sounding out of breath. Tilla licks her lips, tasting the salt of his precum before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and replying with a smile, "Fair enough."

She makes her way out from between his thighs and leans over to the bedside table. Taking care to not jostle his glasses, she grabs a spare preventative sheath from the tabletop. She hums as she opens it and tosses the packaging to the side before getting fully back on the bed.

_By Rhalgr, he's beautiful,_ she thinks as she settles back above him. Maxima is flushed from cheek to chest, his lavender eyes darkened to near black with desire and his lips parted slightly. Tilla smiles down at him even though she knows he can't see her that well without his glasses on. She helps him roll the sheath down the length of his cock and once it is fitted snuggly on him, aligns the head with her sex and slowly sinks down onto him. They both let out moans at the feeling, and as she begins to move on top of him, his hands come up to cup her face. 

His fingertips dip over the curves of her tattoo and she nuzzles her cheek into his palm before both of his hands trail lower. Maxima squeezes briefly and gently at her throat, earning a gasp from her, before his hands continue lower, tracing across her clavicle and then down to cup her breasts. He gives her a squeeze there too, but soon turns his attention to her nipples as she moves atop him. He cups her breasts, thumbs brushing back and forth over her nipples until they stand as stiff peaks. It doesn't take much more than him pinching lightly at her, somewhere between gentle and fleeting roughness, for moans to begin to slip past her parted lips. 

Pleasure slowly begins to build higher and higher within her, both from the slide of his cock inside of her and his deft fingers on her peaked nipples. Maxima meets each roll of her hips with minute thrusts of his own, just enough to add pleasant friction but not enough to unbalance the pace she's set. Tilla rocks against him, slowly but steadily, the heaviness of sleep returning to her limbs from the motion, but not enough to knock her off pace. She looks down at him, at his hands on her breasts and at the rapt desire on his face, and likes what she sees. 

Perhaps too much, she acknowledges, as the heat building low inside of her quickens at the look in his eyes.

Before long, Maxima comes with a shuddering groan, head tipping backwards and hands clutching at her. She quickly slips a hand down to rub at her clit, and follows soon after. It's far from earth-shattering pleasure, but she moans and clenches around him nonetheless.

There'll be time for that later, she tells herself, and pulls off and away from him. Tilla collapses onto the bed, catching her breath, but keeps her gaze locked onto him. In one smooth movement, Maxima peels the sheathe off of his cock, and after tying it off, tosses it into a nearby wastebasket. Luckily, he doesn't miss. 

He turns towards her and presses a kiss to her shoulder, and Tilla lays beside him for near half a bell, drifting in and out of sleep. Finally, when the sunlight outside starts to become overly bright, Tilla sighs and reluctantly pulls away. She rakes her fingers through her hair and makes her way out of bed before looking back towards Maxima and saying, only partly jokingly, "Last one to the bathroom has to wash the other's hair."

"That hardly seems a punishment," Maxima notes, but follows her nonetheless.


End file.
